A Solarian Love Story: Love and Death
by Stars-and-Fire
Summary: Sequel to 'A Solarian Love Story' though not in ballad form. Stella is devasted by Brandon's death and lies on her bed as she remembers some of their special moments.


The second part in the Solarian Love Story saga. This one is rated T, just in case. Enjoy! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Winx Club or anything Winx Club related

* * *

Stella lay on her bed, crying her eyes out. He was gone. Brandon, the love of her life was gone. And this wasn't like the holidays when he'd go to his home and she'd go to hers. Brandon was gone forever. Her father had killed him.

Stella felt ashamed of the fact that she was a murderer's daughter. Sure, she knew her father wanted her to marry the Prince of Linphea, and was angered by the fact that she loved Brandon and wanted to marry him. But that didn't mean that he should lure her love here and then kill him.

Stella sobbed harder as she remembered how Brandon had died. She remembered her father pushing him into the water tank and how the impact had killed him instantly. Stella had fallen to her knees and sobbed as she was Brandon's lifeless body floating upon the water.

"I hate you!" she had screamed at her father. "I will never forgive you for this! You will die someday, and you will not die a happy man. I hate you!"

Stella remembered the first time Brandon had kissed her. It had been a dark night in the courtyard of Alfea and they had just gazed into each other's eyes.

"Brandon I..." Stella had begun to say.

But Brandon had just put his finger to her lips.

"Don't say anything," he had murmured. "Don't ruin this beautiful moment."

And then, lifting his finger, Brandon had leaned down and kissed her. It had been a beautiful 30 seconds and Stella had never wanted it to end.

"We'll do it again sometime," Brandon had said once the kiss had ended and he had to depart. It suddenly dawned on Stella that she would never kiss him again. She would never feel his soft hair ticking her nose as they kissed again. She would never talk to him over the phone again. She would never see him again.

Stella got up from her bed and looked out of her window. The bustling streets of Solaria were below her. Little did all those happy people know that their King was a murderer. They didn't know that a man had wrongfully died.

Stella felt immense hate towards her father. He was probably sitting in his throne room with his equally evil friends and talking about 'little Stella, her puppy love and her tantrums'. Stella's lip curled in disgust. Why, he probably thought that she would get over this! What a big joke! Brandon was the love of her life, her soul mate, the man she wanted to be with till the day she died. This was no 'puppy love'. Their love had been a deep and strong bond that had gotten stronger every single day. And now, all that was gone. Brandon was gone and she'd only see him in heaven or wherever she was to live her afterlife.

Suddenly, Stella realized how she could still be with Brandon. She just had to die. And death was easy. All she had to do was open the window and jump out.

Stella opened the window and stepped on the windowsill. It was a long way down, but she would do anything to be with her love.

She jumped.

The crash of her body against the ground was sickening as was the sight of her.

There was blood everywhere.

A man ran over to her and checked for pulse.

Her heart wasn't beating.

Stella was dead.

* * *

Well, that was dramatic. I'm going to write another part of this story later, as a sequel. It will be about how Stella's father shall pay for the murder of Brandon. It'll be longer than the others, and you may have to wait a while because after Appartenente is done, I have one more story (Stella based) that I've got planned. It'll be a lighter topic, it won't be as heavy in romance and blood as this one, or as heavy in cliques and belonging as Appartenente.

Hey, did you notice most of my stories have death in them? In 'Her Heart Will Go On' Bloom dies and in both parts of the Solarian Love Story series, someone dies.

I'll try and veer away from the death thing!


End file.
